Finding True Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "The Perfect Present" by crazysockmonkeys, written by permission. When Daphne reveals to Niles what she did on her day off, Niles realizes he has no choice but to come clean with his feelings for her. How will she react? One-shot. Written as a birthday gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author 's Note: **Thanks once again to Aria (**crazysockmonkeys**) for writing "The Perfect Present" for my birthday. I felt that the ending was left just a bit open, and so I had to do something about it. This bit of fluff resulted. Also, I'm dedicating this to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for her upcoming birthday!

"Hello, Daphne," Niles said when Daphne opened the door. "You're looking well today."

Daphne grinned. "It must've been having yesterday off. Thank you again." She hugged him quickly.

Niles blushed. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You work awfully hard taking care of Dad and this house. I just figured you deserved a day to yourself."

"I didn't really think I needed one, but it felt so nice to be able to do what I wanted for a day!"

"What did you do?" Niles asked. "I mean, if that's not too personal."

Daphne shrugged. "I called a couple of me girlfriends, and we all met at Nervosa for coffee. I told them how you told me to take the day off. They told me you must like me a lot to do something like that for me." She laughed at the absurdity of it. Daphne loved her friends, but sometimes they could act just like twelve-year-olds. The minute a man pays the slightest bit of attention to a woman, they think he must like her.

Niles felt his heart stop at her words. He could only look at the floor, feeling himself blush. He'd given her the day off because he felt she deserved it. He would've given her so much more, but he knew he couldn't, without scaring her off.

Daphne's laughter died out as she realized Dr. Crane didn't find the idea funny. "That was a joke, Dr. Crane. You couldn't possibly -" She couldn't finish her sentence as she realized why he was so embarrassed.

Niles sighed. He'd worked so hard to hide this, and at least keep his friendship with Daphne going. But it seemed he had no choice but to come clean. He led her to the couch, making her sit. He could only hope that she'd accept his explanation. "Daphne, I'm afraid your friends were quite correct. I do like you. Quite a lot, actually. I hoped to keep it a secret in the hope that we could remain friends. I didn't mean for it to come out like this, but now it has, and I guess I have to accept the consequences."

Daphne watched him, unable to believe what she was hearing. He was a good friend, and he'd always been nothing but kind. But this, finding out that he loved her, well, it was shocking to say the least. As she stared at him, she thought about all he'd done for her. The Cranes meant so much to her, even more than her own family. And Dr. Crane understood that, more than most people. No matter what she was going through, he always encouraged and believed in her. Daphne knew she was far from the most beautiful woman in the world. But Dr. Crane always saw her in the best possible light. Wasn't that what love was supposed to do? She reached over to where he sat next to her on the couch. Gently she took his hand. "Well, I'm rather surprised. I mean, I never imagined you could feel this way. But I can't forget about all the nice things you've done for me. Even now, in me old bathrobe, you look at me like I'm beautiful. I just always thought you were being nice."

"I do think you're beautiful," Niles replied immediately. "Both inside and out. I can't tell you what it means to me to come over here each day and and see you. Frasier and Dad may belittle my life, or tell me what I'm doing wrong with Maris. But you never do that. You've always treated me with nothing but kindness."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "Well, when you've grown up having almost nothing like I have, you realize that everyone could use a little kindness now and then. Making people feel better is me job. That's all I was trying to do."

"You do it very well," Niles replied, grinning at her. "So, what do we do now? I mean, if you're interested, that is?"

For a moment, Daphne didn't answer him. She knew he was asking about a relationship. She wasn't sure she was ready for that, but maybe they could start slowly. "How about we go on a date? We've been friends for so long, but I don't know how you really are with a woman." She laughed. The idea of seeing him in this new way made her a bit nervous. But she reminded herself that people found their true love in all kinds of ways. Maybe he was hers.

"All right," Niles said, suddenly feeling as if he could fly. "If you're free right now, I could make sure you have a day you'll never forget!"

Daphne laughed. "I already took off yesterday, remember? I think I really should look after your father today. Otherwise, he's liable to think he can do whatever he wants from now on."

Niles blushed. "Of course. You have your responsibilities. But do you think you can get away for dinner? I know of several five-star restaurants."

Once again, Daphne was in disbelief. She'd woken up today, thinking it would be a return to her usual routine. And now here she was, being offered dinner at a fancy restaurant. "I think I can do that," she finally said. "Thank you." She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. But then she realized that if she were really giving him a chance, she needed to do something more. She kissed him on the lips then, and to her surprise, she liked the feeling. This had all come about so quickly, and Daphne still wasn't quite sure what to make of it. But that kiss gave her a sense of peace about it. Yes, true love could begin in the most unexpected of ways. Maybe, just maybe, this would turn out to be hers.

**The End**


End file.
